Littleroot Town
Littleroot Town (Japanese: Mishiro Town) is located in southwestern Hoenn. It is where s of the Hoenn-based games start their Pokémon journeys. Hoenn's region-exclusive professor, Professor Birch, has a laboratory in the town that he uses for research on Pokémon. The only exit of the town is north, which leads to and Oldale Town beyond. A person will block off this exit until the player has met / in the house opposite the player's own. Slogan A town that can't be shaded any hue. (Japanese: A town that can't be shaded any hue.) Places of interest Professor Birch's Lab In the southwest corner of town is Professor Birch's Laboratory. Here, Pokémon Trainers just beginning their quest can receive either a , , or from Professor Birch. Instead of obtaining the player's starter Pokémon here, the player must gain it on while saving Professor Birch during the storyline. Professor Birch's assistant often looks after the laboratory by himself because Professor Birch likes doing field work instead of being inside his laboratory. Professor Birch's house is also located in the northeast (if player character is male) or northwest (if player character is female). In , the player can use the cardboard boxes in Birch's lab to change 's form. Player's house This is the house where the player lives before beginning his/her journey. The game begins with or moving into Littleroot from the Johto region. The male character lives in the house on the left, while the female character lives in the house on the right. The player's lives here, while Norman, the player's father, drops by and stays a while. After the obtains his/her starter Pokémon on Route 101, going home and talking to his/her mother will fully restore all of the player's Pokémon, just like a Pokémon Center. There are two levels, the first being a living room and kitchen area, while upstairs on the second level is where the player's bedroom is located. It contains a clock that the player must set at the start of the game to keep track of the time, a Nintendo GameCube with a Game Boy Advance hooked up to it as a controller, and a PC to store items and . The rug can be decorated with . The TV found here is the only one in Hoenn to detail the current broadcast, specifically a movie on TV wherein two men are dancing on a big piano keyboard. Rival's house lives in the house on the left, while lives in the house on the right. The rival's house is similar to the 's house. As the rival is the son/daughter of Prof. Birch, it is also his residence. Role Delta Episode During the Delta Episode, immediately after the player resumes the game after entering the Hall of Fame for the first time, the player's parents are talking about their upcoming plans. Despite already buying a Pair of Tickets to see a star show in Mossdeep City, Norman has to be at the Petalburg Gym that day, so he is unable to go. When the player goes downstairs, Norman gives the player the Pair of Tickets, and suggests they invite their neighbor / to go with them. Upon stepping outside, Zinnia meets the player for the first time and briefly introduces herself. Upon entering / 's house, the player's neighbor exclaims that Zinnia has stolen their Key Stone; despite their attempt to battle her, Zinnia's Pokémon were too strong. The player's neighbor then mentions that Zinnia has said " 's next". Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , Littleroot Town's population is 8 (excluding the and the rival). This makes it the smallest town in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald In , Littleroot Town's population is 9 (excluding the and the rival). Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , Littleroot Town's population is 8 (excluding the and the rival). Items |sprite=AreaNav icon}} / for the first time|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Pokédex}} ×5}} ×10}} outside the player's house, after receiving the Pokédex|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} / |OR=yes|AS=yes|display=National Pokédex}} /Kyogre |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III In , no Pokémon can be found or obtained here, as Professor Birch gives the player their starter Pokémon on . In , Professor Birch hands the player one of the Johto s after completing the regional Pokédex. Appearance In the anime In the leadup to the Silver Conference, and met , who mentioned that he was from Littleroot Town, in Pop Goes the Sneasel. Littleroot Town first appeared at the very end of Hoenn Alone. Upon arrival into Littleroot Town's port, Jessie indicated that she had been to the town sometime before and referred to it as "the city whose colors will never change", though she didn't elaborate further. In Get the Show on the Road!, Ash met Professor Birch and here for the first time while trying to save his from an electrical overcharge it had received during a recent encounter with . Ironically, Team Rocket also ended up accidentally curing Pikachu while trying to capture him with their electricity-absorbing mecha. May had traveled from her home in Petalburg City to Littleroot to choose a starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. She eventually chose . Littleroot Town's port was seen again in A Six Pack Attack!. At the end of the episode, Ash and boarded a boat from the port towards Fortree City. Ash and used the port to leave Hoenn for Kanto in The Scheme Team. In the anime, Littleroot Town is a waterfront location, complete with a port, and is shown as quite a large town with mainly tall buildings and towers. Like its game counterpart, Littleroot Town also has no Pokémon Center. Professor Birch's laboratory is located in the forested outskirts of Littleroot Town. The site consists of a main arch-shaped building and two smaller separate structures on either side. The separate structure on the right includes a spare room where Ash watched Pikachu recover overnight. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and his family moved from Johto to Littleroot Town at the beginning of the , although Ruby ran away from home as soon as the moving had been completed, intending to win every in the Hoenn region as a protest to his father's demands to have him do training instead of Contests. Like the rest of southern Hoenn, Littleroot Town was flooded when and were awakened later during the chapter. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga Littleroot Town appeared in I Won't Let You Lead!!. and his Pokémon challenged Professor Birch to various contests at a fishing hole located there, and lost them all. Trivia * As Hoenn coincides with , the location of Littleroot coincides with the city of . * The movie playing in the player's house is most likely , as it has a famous scene where the main character (played by ) dances on a giant piano keyboard with his boss (played by ). Name origin Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Hometowns de:Wurzelheim es:Villa Raíz fr:Bourg-en-Vol it:Albanova ja:ミシロタウン zh:未白镇